Composite grafts, such as allografts and autografts, are often used to treat damaged bone or tissue. Such composite grafts are conventionally assembled manually by a surgeon or other trained professional in-vivo. Manual assembly of the graft in-vivo often results in wasted graft material. Further, manual construction of the graft in-vivo may make it difficult to precisely form the different layers of the graft and to fully compress the different graft layers together.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved device that can permit assembly of a composite graft in an in-vivo environment. The device can allow the surgeon to form the composite graft and insure the fabrication of a sterile graft. Further, the device can also eliminate wasted graft material and insure that the full amount of the different graft components is incorporated into the assembled graft. Still further, the device can facilitate insertion of the graft at the implant site.